Beyond the wasteland
by AndanielLight
Summary: Aku hanya butuh sehari saja untuk mengingat tentangmu. Tentang kalian. Dan tentang kita.


Aku bisa menciumnya. Bau khas itu. Bau terbakar matahari, katanya. Bau yang familiar, yang hanya membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh saja bersama pemiliknya sudah bisa menghafalnya mati. Tapi, aku tahu dia belum di sini. Belum. Aku belum merasakan kehadirannya, dan maka dari itu, aku bangkit ke posisi duduk. Kepalaku mendadak terasa pusing. Mungkin karena aku terlalu terburu-buru menarik diri. Tapi, ya sudah lah. Setidaknya, untuk mencegah dia melakukan tindakan macam-macam, lebih baik bersikap seperti ini dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, masih terbangun jam segini?" Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berat mendekatiku, berjalan di atas rerumputan, kemudian aku teringat kembali. Aku masih di tempat yang sama, di atas bukit yang sama. Aku melihat ke langit, gelap yang penuh dengan bintang—biasanya memang seperti ini jika berada di daerah Timur. Tapi, apakah ini malam yang sama juga? Bau itu semakin tercium, kini tercampur dengan aroma kopi hitam panas, dan wangi embun rumput yang bergesekan dengan sepatu berat yang dikenakannya. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan, karena langkahnya semakin terdengar jelas, walaupun mulai melambat. "Tidak bisa tidur? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya kemudian. Dari sudut mataku, dia sudah berdiri diam di samping belakangku. Masih dengan celana tentaranya yang sama, sepatu yang sama...

Kepalaku sudah tidak terasa pusing lagi, tapi jiwaku perlahan terasa berat. Perasaan yang sama masih ada, dan aku bisa merasakannya merayapiku. Aku sangat takut. Aku takut kehilangan kendali lagi. Jadi ku putuskan untuk menunduk dan memandang tanah di antara kedua kakiku. Sementara secara tidak sengaja, kedua telingaku menangkap suara pembicaraan beberapa orang sayup-sayup di belakangku, dari arah dia datang tadi. Dan sungguh disayangkan, ternyata aku bahkan juga mengenal suara-suara siapa saja itu.

"Di mana kita sekarang?" Aku memaksakan diri untuk bersuara, karena aku menolak untuk mengingat nama-nama siapa saja dari orang-orang yang sedang berbicara di kejauhan itu—setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. Aku merasakan angin malam berhembus, tapi aku menggigil bukan karena dinginnya, melainkan karena aku mendapati dia telah mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelahku.

Kali ini, secara refleks aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Afrika," jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa saat untuk menghirup kembali segelas kopi di tangannya. Dia tidak menatapku, dia sedang menatap ke kejauhan di hadapan kami. Hamparan dataran yang jarang didapati tanaman selain rumput. Tanah yang tercampur abu, debu, dan pasir. Suasananya benar-benar sepi dan tenang. Tapi, tidak sama dengan suasana hatiku saat ini.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini...?" aku bertanya, pelan. Cukup pelan untuk bisa dianggap sebagai gumaman, karena memang itulah maksudku. Dan aku berharap dia tidak mendengarnya, karena kita berdua sama-sama tahu itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Semua orang tahu kenapa kita ada di sini. Semua orang, kecuali aku. Dan itu memang faktanya.

"Ceritakan padaku," ujarnya tiba-tiba, disusul dengan dehaman. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, hanya untuk mendapatkannya menatapku. Dan kalau boleh jujur, melihatnya tersiram cahaya bulan yang pucat jadi membuatku ingin beranggapan bahwa dia adalah es batu yang dipahat menjadi seorang manusia. Aku melihat sebuah bayangan pada dirinya. Refleksi dari diriku sendiri. Tapi, semua orang juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama ketika berhadapan dengannya. Entah bagaimana kami bisa memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti ini. Namun, kedua mata itu... sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak yakin apakah warna yang sebenarnya itu biru terang, atau abu-abu.

"Cerita apa?" Aku bertanya, masih dengan nada pelan, nyaris berbisik. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyadari hal ini atau tidak, tapi ini lah kelemahanku. Setiap kali aku menatapnya, aku pasti akan terjebak lama di dalamnya. Aku akan bertanya-tanya, _makhluk apa kau ini? Kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri di dalam dirimu, hanya dengan berada di dekatmu? Kenapa aku jadi ingin menyerahkan hidupku hanya kepadamu? Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu?  
_ "Kau tahu harus cerita apa," balasnya santai, kemudian berpaling untuk meminum kembali kopinya. Aku berkedip beberapa kali, merasa sedikit kaget karena harus terlepas dari tarikan itu secara mendadak. Maka aku pun berpaling ke arah yang berlawanan juga—kembali menatap ke depan. Dan menolak untuk langsung menjawabnya, sekalipun aku _memang_ tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya.

 _Ah, ya. Benar. Mimpi buruk...  
_  
"Yeah, aku mimpi buruk." Aku mengakui lambat-lambat. Tatapanku kembali memandang ke bawah, dan aku menghembuskan napas pelan. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya kembali tertuju kepadaku, tapi kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Kau tahu kan sudah berapa kali kita membahas tentang ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk, bukan sebagai tanda setuju. Aku tahu maksudnya apa. Dia tidak memintaku berhenti. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya sedikit pahit juga untuk mendengarnya lagi...

"Aku... bermimpi tentang kepala tanpa tubuh, yang terbang mengelilingiku. Tidak berhenti mengatakan 'maafkan aku', terus-menerus. Dan..." Aku masih bisa merasakan pandangannya menusukku, menembus diriku, seolah tengah berusaha untuk membacaku. Tapi aku masih menolak untuk menatapnya. Aku pun melanjutkan, "...dan aku... ingin menghentikannya. Membuatnya diam. Lalu, muncul sebuah pisau, entah dari mana."

"Teruskan." Ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. Tidak terdengar rasa simpatik sedikitpun, dan ironisnya, mungkin memang itu yang kubutuhkan untuk situasi sekarang ini.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya terdiam. Tidak berani melanjutkan, karena kupikir dia pasti tahu apa yang akan aku katakan tentang mimpi itu. Aku tahu dia pasti tahu apa yang aku lakukan _selanjutnya._ Tapi dia selalu seperti ini, dia belum berubah. Karena dia lah yang pertama kali memaksaku untuk membunuh seseorang. Dia yang memaksaku memegang sebuah revolver, dan dia juga yang memaksaku untuk membuat sebuah lubang besar di tubuh orang itu. Pertanyaan 'ini antara kau, atau dia?' tidak akan pernah pergi sejak hari itu. Dan... ketika aku memilih, aku dengan tegas mengatakan 'bunuh saja aku', dan aku mengulangnya berkali-kali. Sekalipun aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa memaksanya untuk melakukannya, seperti dia memaksaku untuk melakukannya.  
Hanya saja, sekarang, di sini lah aku. Diriku yang sekarang, sejak hari itu, sudah berubah. Aku telah bertempur bersamanya, dan merasakan apa arti dari menarik pelatuk yang sebenarnya. Dan setidaknya, aku juga sudah sejauh ini. Lagi pula, yang sedang kami bicarakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Iya, kan?

"Aku mengincar kepala itu dengan pisauku. Tapi... yah..." Aku bisa merasakan tarikan napasku setelah mengatakan itu bergetar. Ini bukan rasa takut, dan aku tidak gentar. Aku hanya gelisah, dan aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan isi kepalaku secepatnya. Jadi, kupaksakan tawa pendek untuk mencoba menenangkan diri, "Sepertinya aku tidak ahli dalam menggunakan pisau." Gumamku. _Ah, aku ini benar-benar payah._

"Apa kau mengenal kepala siapa itu?" tanyanya, setelah meminum kembali kopinya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia terlihat tenang sekali. Nyaris mirip seperti suasana di hadapan kami. Dia seperti gurun kosong yang punya banyak cerita, dan untuk memandangnya saja sudah cukup membuatmu mengerti, kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena dia ada—untuk membiarkanmu beristirahat.

"Ya, pak." Jawabku pelan.

"Dan siapa dia ini?"

Aku meliriknya, tidak menjawab langsung karena aku merasakan lidahku menjadi kelu. Apa dia akan mengerti jika aku menjawabnya tidak secara langsung? Karena, sungguh, aku khawatir dia sudah mengetahui siapa yang kumaksud.

"Dia..." aku memalingkan wajahku darinya untuk melihat pemandangan di sisiku yagn satu lagi, "...orang Jerman."

Angin berhembus tepat bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhirku. Tapi kurasa suara hembusannya tidak cukup keras untuk menyembunyikan kehampaan dari nada bicaraku. Dan aku pun kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan kami saling bertemu, cukup lama, dan aku bisa melihatnya seolah sedang menyampaikan 'aku mengerti'. Tapi sedetik kemudian, pandangan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Dan mau bagaimanapun juga, raut tegas wajahnya tidak akan mampu mengubah kelembutan yang terpancar juga.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah wajahnya itu didapatkannya dari ibunya, kah? Atau ayahnya? Atau mungkin gabungan keduanya?

"Kau tahu," dia memulai, seraya dengan lambat-lambat meletakkan gelas kopinya yang nampaknya sudah habis di sisinya, kemudian dia menghela napas. "Ada sebuah ayat, dari kitab suci yang kubaca—bukan Injil—yang sepertinya cocok untukmu sekarang ini."

Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya untuk terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang hal ini. Karena hal terakhir yang kudengar darinya tentang keagamaan adalah yang berasal dari Kitab Yesaya, bab 6. Bunyinya seperti ini; _"Dan aku mendengar suara Tuhanku mengatakan, 'siapa yang harus Ku-kirim? Siapa yang akan maju untuk kita?'... maka aku pun menjawab; 'Inilah aku. Kirim aku.'."_

Itu adalah hari terakhir aku bersamanya. Dan dalam sekejap, semua pembicaraan ini pun jadi terasa konyol bagiku. Orang-orang di belakang sana, yang masih belum tidur juga dan masih mengelilingi api unggun, juga sama saja. Teman-teman seperjuanganku yang suka seenaknya saja, yang sebenarnya mereka sama saja seperti platina yang tertutupi lumpur. Diam-diam sangat kuat, dan begitu berharga. Ada pula orang di sebelahku ini. Sersan kami. _... kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, di sebelahku, Don?_ Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan perasaan ini agar tidak membuncah keluar. Aku harus tegar. Aku harus bisa menjadi kuat, sama seperti mereka. Sama seperti Sersan.

"Jadi, kurang lebih bunyinya itu seperti ini; ... Ingatlah, ketika Allah memperlihatkan mereka di dalam mimpimu dengan jumlah sedikit. Dan sekiranya Allah memperlihatkan mereka dengan jumlah banyak tentu kamu akan menjadi gentar dan tentu kamu akan berbantah-bantahan dalam urusan itu, tetapi Allah telah menyelamatkanmu. Sungguh, Allah Maha Mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam hatimu." Sersan mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman khasnya. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam memandangnya. Di ketenangan yang masih tetap menemani, aku mendengar suara tawa dari belakang kami. Itu adalah suara Grady. Tawanya khas. Dan aku rasa sersan juga menyadari hal itu, karena aku mendapati senyumannya semakin lebar, dan dia berdecak seolah tidak percaya. Aku mendengarnya bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "Ya Ampun, kenapa mereka belum tidur juga."

"Itu," aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, dan aku nyaris tercekat. Entah kenapa aku merasa perlahan udara seolah menekanku dari dalam, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. "Surat apa, pak?"

Sersan bersenandung pelan, dan menatap ke kejauhan kembali sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapku dengan lembut hingga mampu membuatku ingin menangis jika aku tidak dengan cepat mengendalikan diri. Dia terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk memperhatikan rautku, sampai aku jadi bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang dia lihat di wajahku?

"Al Anfal, ayat empat puluh tiga. Dari Alquran yang ditemukan ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. Boyd yang memungutnya, sih, lebih tepatnya." Jawabnya dengan hembusan napas, seolah terlihat lega entah karena alasan apa. Kemudian dia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Dan itu adalah kebiasaannya ketika dia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Hanya butuh seharian bersamanya saja, maka setiap ciri khas yang dia punya akan dengan cepat aku hapalkan. Dan ini sebenarnya sangat membuatku takut.

Aku membuang muka, dan menghembuskan napas keras. Paru-paruku semakin terasa sempit dalam hitungan waktu saja, dan napasku jadi terasa seperti tercekat. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Ini adalah serangan panik, aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, sersan belum mengetahui tentang hal ini, jadi aku harus tetap tenang. Dia tidak perlu sampai tahu. Untuk bertemu dengannya saja sudah seberat ini...

"Hei, nak," aku berpaling kembali kepadanya ketika mendengar panggilan itu, dan terkejut ketika melihat dia menangis tanpa memandangku. Air mata langsung menetes begitu saja, dan dia tetap menancapkan pandangannya ke langit di atas. Melihat hal itu, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak walau hanya sebentar, dan tubuhku membeku. Seluruh sistemku berhenti dan bekerja pada waktu yang bersamaan, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya tertegun menatapnya, tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Dan seolah dunia mengerti, semuanya menjadi diam. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada angin. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ya, pak?" sahutku setelah jeda agak lama.

"Kalau begitu... Kami. Aku, dan yang lain ini, apa, menurutmu sekarang?" tanyanya. Lambat-lambat ia menoleh ke arahku, dan cukup sedetik saja bagitu untuk menatapnya dengan keadaan seperti itu sebelum akhirnya aku kembali memalingkan wajahku ke bawah lagi. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis. Dan kenapa dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya, sekarang, di hadapanku?

"Anda—" aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "—kalian... berbeda. Kalian tidak membuatku takut." Ujarku, seraya merutuki diri sendiri ketika mendengar suaraku sendiri yang terdengar goyah.

Sersan diam aja. Tapi aku melihatnya, walaupun agak buram karena mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas, mengangguk sekilas, lewat ekor mataku. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi interaksi antara kami berdua. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dengan hati-hati, dan membersihkan belakang celananya dari debu dan kotoran. Sementara aku tetap dalam posisi dudukku.

Aku tidak mencegahnya ketika dia perlahan pergi meninggalkanku, menuju arah dia datang tadi. Aku juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sebagai salam perpisahan. Bau sengatan matahari darinya itu perlahan menjauh, dan yang tersisa hanyalah bau sisa kopi dari gelas yang ditinggalkannya, tergeletak tak jauh dari sampingku.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan, aku membiarkan pertahananku runtuh. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir jatuh dari kedua mataku, dan sekali lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menunduk saja. Semua perasaan yang kutahan sedari tadi, perlahan menghajarku habis-habisan seperti ombak pada batu karang. Aku menangis dalam diam, mati-matian menahan senggukan sampai aku yakin, semua pemandangan gurun Afrika itu kembali berubah menjadi kamarku yang biasa, dan bukit yang kududuki kembali menjadi lembut dan empuk kembali—menjadi tempat tidurku lagi. Langit malan penuh bintang hanyalah langit-langit kamarku yang polos dan monoton. Aku menangis hingga akhirnya aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan erangan sakit karena sulit bernapas. Dari sudut mataku yang buram, aku bisa melihat sekilas pisau yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku acung-acungkan ke udara hampa karena mimpi yang kuceritakan pada sosok sersan dalam mimpi keduaku.

Namun, bahkan dalam keadaan sadar sekalipun, aku masih bisa mendengar suara deru tank itu. Fury. Kendaraan, sekaligus rumah kami untuk bertempur di medan perang. Bau yang ada di dalamnya, dan bagaimana kami menjalankan tugas kami sebagai prajurit ketika sudah berada di dalamnya... hanya butuh seharian berada di dalamnya saja untuk bisa mengingatnya hingga aku mati nanti, menyusul mereka... teman-temanku. Menyusul sersan, dan yang lainnya. Ya, suatu saat nanti. Pasti. 

**THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Mimpi Norman tentang kepala itu adalah mimpiku dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dalam keadaan takut, aku mencari Alquran karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, berhubung sekarang aku hanya tinggal sendiri, jauh dari rumah. Kemudian, saat aku membuka Alquran itu, surat Al Anfal ayat 43 itu lah yang pertama kali menyambutku. Aku pun kembali bisa mengendalikan diri, dan syukurnya bisa kembali tidur lagi.


End file.
